


The stupid chat

by LilyoseLRC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyoseLRC/pseuds/LilyoseLRC
Summary: The pack’s main group chat. Everybody is alive and getting along!





	The stupid chat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy whatever this is!

**The stupid chat**

Liam: HELLO 

Mason: bro..why are you shouting 

Malia: ye idiot I was sleeping 

Liam: all I did was type in caps?? But ok

Theo: don’t worry babes I love it when you shout

Malia: hold your horses

Corey: 😯😯😯😯😯😯😯

Stiles: Theo sweetie...DID YOU JUST CALL LIAM BABES 

Mason: dodidjcjf Siskdmcndhdjsjsxjxndnuuajddc

Scott: Theo, if you and my beta have something going on I think we need to have a talk.

Allison: oh shiii that’s my man lmao 

Liam: okay I’m too much of a pussy Theo tell them 

Theo: we’re dating lol

Lydia: FINALLY 

Lydia: also hey guys 

Stiles: hey lydia <3333 

Liam: oh wow...that went better than I thought :DDD 

Mason: Liam Eugene Dunbar..as your best friend I am extremely offended that you didn’t tell me about your BOYFRIEND and that I HAD TO FIND OUT THROUGH A FUCKING GROUP CHAT. I can’t believe you, if this ever happens again I am officially disowning you. 

Liam: nvm..sorry dad

Malia: kinky

Theo: so like you and Kira?

Kira: uH 

Derek: Hello everyone. 

Stiles: hElLO EvErYoNe. 

Derek: shot up stiles

Peter: shot 

Brett: shot

Nolan: shot

Liam: damn

Corey: hey you three :)

Peter: hello invisiboy 

Corey: okay next time I just won’t say anything :( 

Mason: idiot you made my bf frown 

Mason: it’s okay Corey he’s just jealous 

Corey: who wouldn’t be ;) 

Brett: dammn 

———————————

Stiles: Okay everyone LISTEN UP

Alisson: I’m listening 

Theo: no thx

Liam: me and Theo are listening don’t worry I’ll punch him if he looks away from his phone. 

Kira: wow..you guys are SO cute...

Scott: okay but what exactly are you guys doing in the same room, Theo do you remember what I told you 😡😡

Mason: they were probs fucking lol

Theo: true

Liam: oh my 

Stiles: okay let’s end that RIGHT NOW. 

Lydia: oh my god I’ll just say it

Lydia: me and stiles were wondering if everyone wants to come to ours and watch some movies tonight?

Malia: hell yeah, no romances though

Kira: nooo babe I wanna watch romances

Brett: or we could just watch porn? Fifty shades of grey? ;)

Theo: hell yeahhh bro 

Liam: Theo. 

Theo: I mean oh hell no why would I want to watch porn when I could just look at Liam <33

Nolan: gross but cute

Peter: can I come 

Malia: yes father you can come but only if you bring Derek, it’s weird if just you comes 

Peter: rightyho

Lydia: okay everyone, come to our house at 7 and bring whatever snacks you want! 

Theo: okay can I bring,,, Liam’s dick

Liam: Theo you literally JUST had it stop 

Stiles: AAAAAHHHHHHHH

mason: ahahahajajjaajjaahahaahh that’s my boyyy

Brett: hehehehe Theo what was it like ? 

Liam: I want to die

Corey: okay movie night at 7 GOODBYE 

——————————————————————

Stiles: guys look at Theo and Liam awww

Theo: guys look at Lydia and Stiles awww

Lydia: tbh we are cute as hell 

Nolan: okay but Theo and Liam are lowkey cute like awwwww you guys are just on the couch cuddling and feeding each other popcorn ejddjfm

Mason: Corey remember when we were the cutest couple :’( 

Scott: don’t worry mason you and Corey will forever be my fav 

Allison: wow :( 

Liam: wow :( 

Corey: LMAO 

stiles: Scott sweetie..are you um forgetting someone, you know like your BEST FRIEND?

Scott: don’t worry man you and lydia are my second 

Allison: wow thanks BABE 

Liam: can you guys like,,, shut up I’m trying to watch a movie here

Kira: quiet Liam I can see you sniffing Theo 

Theo: aww little wolf 

Brett: little who now 

Mason: little? Damn bro I swear Liam was top 

Liam: I am 

Scott: goodbye 

Stiles: WHY DID YOU THROW YOUR PHONE HAHAHA

Theo: guys I call him little wolf because he’s smaller than me (IN HEIGHT) and a werewolf, I never said he doesn’t have a big d..

Corey: d?

Liam: dog

Corey: omg you have a dog?

Mason: oh sweet child 

Stiles: okay Corey time for bed 

Corey: hel p 

Corey: oh wow you guys did you actually just tuck me into stiles and Lydia’s bed

Lydia: wait don’t look under the pillows oh god

Corey: okay..

Corey: WHY DO YOU KEEP CONDOMS UNDER THE PILLOWS

stiles: I’m coming to get you

Liam: hahaha I can hear Corey screaming from down here

Theo: baby put your phone down 

Kira: omg Theo hahaha

Theo: aahhh shoving popcorn down his shirt..gets him every time


End file.
